grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wesen
Remove some? Should we remove the wesen that Nick has only seen in the book? We could move them somewhere else. Ice Talk 02:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Why not put them in a list in Marie's Trailer then flag the individual pages for deletion? If we don't get any objections, I'll do the deletions.-- 02:21, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds like a good idea. Just move the info and any pictures I guess. We can always recreate the articles if they ever appear in an episode. Ice Talk 02:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I think the pages we have for them are 1. Haage 2. Mordstier 3. Waschbar 4. Rißfleisch 5. Gefrierengeber 6. Schneetmacher 7. Wildschwein :I oppose deleting them (they're part of the mythology, and that's the whole reason I'm using this wiki-- to keep all the facts straight!), but don't mind if they get redirected to sections on a single page. Every time someone decides something's not significant, they've deleted the page, even if the article was moved into a page section somewhere. When I'm trying to figure out who played a minor character (such as while labeling images) or look up some object that only appeared in one episode, I have to search for the name rather than being redirected to the episode character list, and that's really an inconvenience. So if you do move these Wesen into sections within a page, please leave a redirect behind (preferably even pointing directly to the section on the page)! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Bob. IF the articles' content gets moved to another page, leave redirects. I also wouldn't remove them from the list of Wesen, just because they were only seen in the book. They are still Wesen. I'm undecided on whether to move the content of the articles for those Wesen to another page or not though...I'm leaning towards leaving them as separate articles. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought we had agreed to do away with pages for characters who appeared in only one episode. However, if the community wants more visibility for those characters (not necessarily for the performers), lets do away with the redirect and co-star pages and restore them to their former glory. I thought we had a consensus, but I don't object to the "restoration." I think we should avoid linking to and creating stub cast pages for the episode actors, particularly the local hires in Portland; they frequently do not even have IMDb pages.-- 13:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I just meant for the types of Wesen, not necessarily each character. Didn't think about that one. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 14:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::If we leave them here maybe we should do something to note that they've only been seen in the book, or something like that. -- 16:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) SeeCategory:Unseen Wesen. Also, please go Grimm Wiki:Page Requirements and modify as required; the key word is "DRAFT"-- 18:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Honestly it makes no difference to me whether these are on subpages or individual pages, so long as the titles exist and point to the information. By the way-- I like what you've done with the character redirects this morning, Ryan. That adds a bit of usability and cataloguing to the lesser-known characters and better represents each category. :) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, at least putting the categories on the redirect pages lets you find some of those characters more easily. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 18:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why don't we just move the Wesen that Monroe has mentioned or Nick has seen in the books to another page? We could call one page Wesen and another page Encountered Wesen. The Wesen page (like the one we have now) could include all of the Wesen whether seen or mentioned. The other page would only have Wesen that Nick has seen rather than heard of. Put in glossary but keep this page I think the Wesen on this page should be in the Glossary; but I don't think you should get rid of this page. This page is a great place to look up all the creatures. --Dave's not here (talk • ) 22:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :The past two episodes have given us enough information to merit keeping this article, in my opinion. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Merging pages Shouldn't be merged with the Category:Wesen, like any page of wesen species in this wikia? [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] ([[Message_Wall:Leodix|'議論']]| ) 18:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Works for me.-- 18:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Merge with glossary I think it would be a good idea to merge this article with Glossary. We could just make a section at the bottom of this article with all the name translations/definitions of each species. 04:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Creatures Profiles of NBC *Wendigo *Lowen *Balam Grauhund I was looking at the Wesen listed on the box of the season 1 DVD/Blu-ray and it listed Grauhund ("grey dog" dog-like Wesen) as a Wesen. Should we make a page for it? I have no idea when/if it was even mentioned or seen (in one of the books) in an episode. :Can you find it in the show? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting...and the first I've heard of it. What's the context in which it appears on the box? A simple comprehensive list of names, or does it go into detail of sorts? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's a picture http://i.minus.com/iMr6ScAgBEsBu.jpg ::::I think we'd need a shot from the show itself to say it was actually there. Perhaps that was something was intended but never actually made it into an episode. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Unless the Grimm site on NBC.com shows it, then I think we should just leave it be. I could go through the DVD's try to find a scene in which that name appears in the book. Gives me an excuse to watch Grimm again :) :::::Okay, so should we treat it like Waschbar or Wildschwein, or treat it as its own case altogether? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I think we should try to find an episode that either mentions it or shows its name or a picture in one of the Grimm Diaries before we do anything else with it. :I agree with Ice. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Ice's most recent. This Wesen looks to me like one they intended to use, but couldn't fit in. Then the guys working on the DVD never got word.-- 13:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::So, we just ignore it until NBC says that this Wesen will appear. If it ever does say so. ::::If someone decides to have a season 1 marathon, look for it. I'm guessing if it actually is in an episode it was in one of the books. If its name was said, I'm sure at least one of us would have noticed. ::::If I may add, a thought occured to me, what if that was the orginal name for a Hunjager but got changed during production. Or alternatively was a different type of wesen all together but was cut because it was to similiar to hunjagers. I say this because I'm pretty sure I would remeber if they mentioned that wesen, and I don't.General MGD 109 (talk) 17:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's likely; if I recall correctly, there was also a Greyhound bus in that episode. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 00:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) New pages We should start prepping to add new pages, what with the new episodes and Wesen coming in soon. German translation and pronunciation of the names Being German, I find the names of the "Wesen" very amusing, because the names are translated very literally and element by element. Maybe it is easier for an English audience to get the meaning or to memorize it. Or the authors did not care to much. And the pronunciation is even funnier, starting with "Wesen" itself. Right now I am watching Grimm for the first time (random episode), and I wanted to google, what they are calling these freak people. I entered "vessin" (no meaning at all), because that is what I understand. Amazingly, Google's first hit was this wiki. If you are interested, use e.g. Google translator, write "Wesen" (make sure to select "German") and press the speaker button. The difference is even more audible, if you disconnect the syllables, listen to "We sen" and try to put the parts together. The pronunciation of the German "e" is so much different to the English one. Reminds me of the last time, I heard an American order a "Hefeweizen". Stay tuned. PS: And yes, I know that my English is also not that great ;-) 15:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) -- AGermanNerd I think there purely trying to make it easier for the english, after all the majority of them aren't going to be fluent in German, so it makes it simpliar, plus they admited in an interview to getting the names out of dictionary's, and having both literal and symbolic names. Perhaphs inverse, the orginal grimms were German, and thus document the wesen in german, and later, non german grimms simply coppied the habit.General MGD 109 (talk) 19:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Waschbar For me this Wesen must be in the physically appeared Wesen cause it appeared in a comic book, and not in another box. ~[[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (talk • • pictures) 07:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's best to keep the Wesen that physically appear for the first time in the comics separate from the show. ::Perhaps we can add a new section for Wesen that appeared in the comics only? Because that current section is for Grimm Diaries only, and the Wachsbar has now appeared elsewhere. Article arrangements Here's what I don't get. In most Wesen pages, the biology section comes first, then the behavior sections, followed by the episode summaries. However, in not all pages are not like this. I think that someone with access to the locked pages needs to fix this for the sake of being organized. Meaning of Gentrager Just wanted give a suggestion for an addition to the "birds and the bees" portion: the meaning of the word gentrager. It is a compound German word meaning "gene carrier." 21:22, December 11, 2013 Ejkreh (talk) 21:29, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ejkreh Birds and Bees? I'd like to question the info in that 'Birds and Bees' birth-rate box, according to that, an ordinary human and a Wesen-aware human have a 50% chance of concieving a wesen child. Is this an error, was it stated or am I having an off day and I've completely missed something? Prof. Draco (talk) 22:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :It's correct. I checked it when I was on that part writing the synopsis. :Huh, but that doesn't seem possible. I mean, what wesen would it even be? How dose this work? They're both human, on is simply more aware than the other? Does that simple thing actually change their DNA to be able to produce wesen? :Prof. Draco (talk) 22:43, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : ::I'm not sure I believe it. I don't question that Monroe or Rosalee said that, but I'm not sure where the child would get the necessary genes. Unreliable narrators?--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia''' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 22:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I misread what you said. This is what I said in the synopsis which I wrote while watching the scene. If both parents are Wesen, the kid will be also. If one parent is Wesen and the other is Kehrseite then it's a 50/50 chance the child will be Wesen. However if the parent is Kehrseite-Genträger instead then the child will be Wesen for sure. If 2 different species have a kid together it's a Vorherrsch situation meaning the more "dominant" type will be what the child is, although there are health risks. And obviously 2 humans = a human baby :::That's not what the chart says. You may want that fixed Prof. Draco (talk) 22:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I changed it. Whether I made it correct or not is another question. :::: I'd call it "logically correct" until anything proves it otherwise. Prof. Draco (talk) 23:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::the term "grundfalsch" doesn't exist, must be replaced with "grundverschieden" (means: completely different), "Vorherrsch" must be changed to "Vorherrscher" (means: predominator). I am German (Black Forest, actually :)), therefore I am pretty sure you misunderstood sth.; hope you correct this little mistake. ::::love this show, though the pronunciation often is quite funny. 21:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC)110011 ::::{edit: I guess there was confusion between Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen and Kehrseite-Genträge, the latter being the human offspring of a wesen and human. That wasn't specifically explained by Monoe/Rosalee, but was assumed to be obvious from context. Logically a Kehrseite + Kehrseite-Genträger match would produce 50% of each type of offspring and following the logic of simple mendelian inheritence a Kehrseite-Genträger + Kehrseite-Genträger would yield a wesen 25% of the time, though this seems like a grey area. It may be rationalised by it being such a rare occurance that it isn't documented.} ::::Again: ::::Change "grundfalsch" to "grundverschieden" and ::::"Vorherrsch" to "Vorherrscher"! :::: 13:53, December 25, 2013 (UTC)110011 Krampus How should we classify him. He's kind of in between non-Wesen and Wesen. :I say Wesen. We saw him "de-woge" and Nick and company agreed that the Council has jurisdiction.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 13:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Gaarmyvet. Besides, the Wesen Council didn't have jurisdiction with La Llorona or Volcanalis, both being non-Wesen creatures. :::I put him under Wesen. I guess on his article there just aren't any know members technically. ::: "Plumber" or "Un-named Krampus"? Prof. Draco (talk) 16:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I wish the actor who was the human form was credited with a name other than "Krampus Human" Gefrierengeber The last part of Gefrierengeber is translated as "Gebär", which comes from German "gebären": "to give birth" but... "Geber" is an actual noun in German, and it makes more sense in-context than "Gebär" (which doesn't even show up as a noun in my dictionary). It means "giver" or "doner". Is there any actual source that says it comes from "gebären" or is that just a mistake in a fan-translation? Also this wiki seems to have a problem with incorrect plurals - most of these words (excluding the adjective hässlich and the verb reinigen) have actual plural endings, and in the case where the plural form is the same as the singular form, an -s shouldn't be added. I don't know whether the missing umlaute in Waschbar or Jägerbar are on the show's part or the wiki's part (and I think waschbar was spelt that way in the actual comic), but the German suffix "-bar" means "-able" and it's an easy fix if it's just on the wiki: add an e after the letter with the umlaut (so. Waschbär or Waschbaer mean "raccoon" and not "washable") 05:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Slyther :Waschbar and Jägerbar and good examples. They're wrong, but we've taken the position that we should report what the producers/NBC say and note the exceptions. (I think they get their German out of Google Translate; you'd think there were no native German speakers in range of Los Angeles.) The idea about lengthening the "ä"s into "ae"s is a good for redirects.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 15:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Don't get me started on that one. It's such bad german that it hurts. Gefrieren is just so incorrect, it means freezing, translating that it would mean "freezing giver" just to show what crap they produce. I don't even understand what they wanted it to mean in english or what they put into google translate to get that nonsense. And what do they mean anyway? Frost giver? So like Joe Frost from the Disney movie? I'm sure that would make sense... 22:34, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Grausen Maybe SOMEONE should add Grausen to the list of non-Wesen creatures encountered, but I certainly can't with that bully locking down half of this so-called encyclopedia. :It's just a disease and feel free to make an account. :I took a look at the history, nobody has vandalized the page, EVER. Your claim it is closed to prevent vandalism is nonsense, you're just making things up like all bullies do. And no, I'm not giving you my email to spam. ::I told you high traffic pages get protected often even if there hasn't been vandalism. Like I said, I'm not the one who protected the page and if you don't want to make an account then stop complaining about pages being protected. ::"Stop Complaining" that you act like a big bully and arbitrarily have been changing things for your friends. Got it. Hey, calm down. It is such a simple fix to the problem. Create an account. Done! He's done nothing wrong. It takes no time, and you don't need to get spammed by the mail. And don't call the conspiracy card, because you'vd already used that. Grimmival (talk) 01:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :He's banned.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 01:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :So what you do is ban anyone that diagrees with the admins. Wow. No wonder this wiki is in such shitty shape with trumped up egomaniacs running the show. ::Yep, that's exactly what we do. Not like the banned people have done something else to get banned or anything. Hybrids in Genetics Should we make mention of hybrids in the Genetics section of the Wesen page. It'd seem to be a logical thing to do.21:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC)JHN13 (talk)